borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mech-Romance
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Downloadable Character Ideas page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- WarBlade (Talk) 00:16, 23 October 2012 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Nice class ideas... But just a thought. Wouldn't adding an Alleigance relic make them Über OP? Just a thought. CrackLawliet (talk) 02:47, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Class Ideas Hey that is fine. I thought as much. Just offering inspiration hopefully and I like the ideas you have already posted. Thought the idea of a Hyperion class would make sense, but would have to be someone high ranking. CollosoNeil (talk) 04:58, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Mech-Romance. I have finished the Hyperion Class, take a look when you have time. I don't feel like I can write a back story for each character quite like you can, but if you are happy to change any ideas I have into something in our style that is always okay with me. For a new writer, you sure have some creativity. I will take a look at the changes you made but I'm sure I'll be happy with them. CollosoNeil (talk) 05:57, October 23, 2012 (UTC) I just read the changes to Edgar. Love them. Ty very much for the acknowledgement. You are a god with words. I will try and start off some pages for the other classes to make your work easier. CollosoNeil (talk) 06:02, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, I just added some tier tree parts for Shrapel's bastard tree. I'm not a logged member here but I think they would be good on that tree. They are currently called: Bigger Bang, C5 Tech, Bomb Fist, Warhead, and Bombproof. Just wanted to let ya know that was me. (69.141.0.27) 451 potential as in your idea or GBX's? didnt you already move this into forums once? 03:59, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Mech-Romance, I have added some ideas for the gamechangers for Employee 451. I am happy to try and think of some for the other classes when the templates go up. CollosoNeil (talk) 22:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Lt. Kilmore Hey Mech. I think the improvements you have made recently to the pae fit its style better, i was jsut putting ideas out there so that poeple could finish of the details or you could change them to fit your grand plan better. Any way, good job with classes, just a few more skill tables to upload. Once that is done i can contribute more to help as there is none for, marishka, or edgar. Only minor issues. 07:41, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Based on your name I thought you might be able to point me to the right page for a Gaige Anarchy build. Played through TVHM twice (almost) without touchig that tree and now I'd like to beat some bosses solo without some glitched out weapons. Anything will help. Ripper756 (talk) 21:17, February 12, 2013 (UTC)Ripper756 Still want a shock Bitch? Just sent you a message via PSN Cvdd (talk) 03:09, March 2, 2013 (UTC) I was hoping for The Rough Rider if you'd like the other CC flavors, Shock Rubi or Sticky Homing Bonus Package in return Cvdd (talk) 04:38, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm looking to swap for a class mod you may or may not have, plus the Thunderball Fists, Black Hole and Maggie. I can offer both Kittens, Stinkpot, and/or a better Rough Rider. Cvdd (talk) 22:39, March 24, 2013 (UTC) New Weapons Just a heads-up to let you know that your forum post has a few more comments. Mainly, I want another evaluation of how I did. :p Sakuretsu115 (talk) 12:48, October 6, 2013 (UTC) heyo, mech. just wanted to ask if i can toss you some weapon ideas. Iceheart anarchy125 (talk) 19:44, October 8, 2013 (UTC)